How Do You Want Me?
by mizzjayzcee1423
Summary: Eighteen year old Elena Gilbert had been selling her body to random men to earn money. It was all she ever knew how to do. After a blurred out night, she woke up next to a suitcase containing one million dollars in cash. With it was a note that could completely turn her life around. DELENA - Rated M for a VERY good reason! ;)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

For a moment, there was nothing but silence.

I closed my eyes and silently told myself – "I can do this." I opened them again, and I knew all eyes were on me. Everyone was anxiously awaiting that spotlight to dawn on me, excited to see what little piece of garment clung to my body. It wasn't the first time they'd be seeing it though, for it must be the hundredth time I'd been on this stage.

_Tick. Tock. _

So why was I nervous? I glanced around again, and somehow, seconds felt like hours. Why hadn't the music started?

Oh yes, that's right. They'd always want to get the crowd hyped up, prolonging the wait until it became unbearable. For a split second, I was proud of what my petite but curvaceous frame could do to these horny men. I could put them on the edge with just one seductive wink. Ha!

Pathetic.

The music finally started. It was slow, flirtatious, and naughty. The light focused on me, and I heard the usual gasps of pleasure and admiration. I began to move. Step by step. Flick by flick. Hair toss here and there. The studded bra I wore glimmered like the hawk-like eyes that observed me. I approached the edge of the stage, and slowly bent down, my butt high in the air.

"I like.." The old man in front of me whispered. He reached up to the center of my breasts and tucked a piece of paper in the cleavage. I licked my bottom lip in approval.

"Over here.. come to me." Another one said. I crawled to my right and found the man with a fifty dollar bill in between his teeth. _Disgusting, _I quietly thought to myself. I unwillingly put my hand behind his neck and pulled him closer, slightly brushing my tongue on his mouth as I took the money.

Over and over again I seduced these men. Over and over again I took their money. It was supposed to be this easy. This was what I was good at. This was my life.

Hours passed and the show was finally over, though I knew my night wasn't. I didn't even bother to fully cover up. I knew it'd be stripped off again anyway. There would always be a line-up of men waiting outside the door. They'd offer to give me more cash for sex, and I'd always oblige.

_Slut. _

_Whore._

_Trash._

The voices in my head kept telling me. They're right though. I had forgotten what it was like to live like a person. I didn't know how to respect myself anymore. I'd always let the men have their way with me. And it had always been my duty to serve them. Well, if I had one good orgasm tonight, I'd probably forget what a dirty bitch I was.

I grunted as I was hastily shoved in the car by God knows who. "You don't know what you're in for tonight, Princess…" I heard the man say. I rolled my eyes. Of course I knew. I lived for this shit.

"Princess is only my stage name.." I whispered.

"Course it is.." he snickered as he aggressively nipped on my neck. No one even bothered to get to know me. I was never ever given a chance to introduce myself, so I'd always have silent conversations with myself.

"_Hi, my name is Elena Gilbert. I'm eighteen years old, a high-school dropout, and one heck of a prostitute." _

_Nice to meet you, Elena._

**This is only the beginning! I have lots and lots in store for you ;) I will update very shortly, this is to give you a taste of how our Elena Gilbert is like in the story. **

**xoxo**

**Mizz Jayzcee**


	2. Chapter One: Sapphire

**Chapter One:**

**Sapphire**

It was almost sunrise when I got back to my little apartment. It had been one of those long but dull nights, as not one man even came close into making me orgasm. Not that it really mattered, though. I sighed as I started counting the pile of cash crammed in my purse. _Seven hundred and sixty- five dollars._ Not bad, I thought. At least it was enough to buy Jeremy a week's supply of his medication.

As I glanced at the wooden picture frame sitting by the bed, I couldn't help but smile. There we were – me, Jeremy, mom and dad –laughing at the small fish Jeremy had caught as we boastingly hauled up our big catch. Aunt Jenna had done a great job capturing that moment when we were all happy, complete, and oblivious of everything else but our family. It was a good day, I remembered. It was one of those rare fishing trips we took to get away from the busy New York life.

_Mystic Falls_. Yes, that was the place. The very last place where our family had been complete. Shortly after that trip, our parents died in a car accident. In a matter of seconds, our life was turned upside down. Aunt Jenna surrendered to depression, Jeremy turned into a heroin addict, and I became one of New York's hottest _babe _waiting to be fucked. It had been two years since then.

A loud knock disrupted my thoughts and made me realize tears had already welled up in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and hurried to the door, unsure of who could possibly be awake at six in the morning.

I was greeted by a bright and shining Caroline lifting up two cups of coffee.

"I knew you'd still be up." She chirped as she let herself in the small space of my living room. "Geez, this place is a mess."

I jokingly rolled my eyes at her. "Good morning to you, too."

She looked at me and instantly knew I had been crying. "One of those nights, huh?"

I nodded. Caroline had been my best friend since high school, and she knew my whole story. At first, it was hard for her to accept that the young and innocent Elena Gilbert she knew was turning into a sex slave. She tried every means to talk me out of it, even threatening to un-invite me from the biggest Christmas party she had been organizing. I silently laughed as I remembered her high-pitched, lecturing voice harassing me everywhere I went. I couldn't blame her though, because up until now, I still couldn't accept what I'd become.

"Think about Jeremy." I told myself out loud. Caroline didn't say anything as she put her comforting arm around me. "Thanks, Care. At least I have you to lean on."

"_And_ to put together your nightly outfits." She laughed. "I'm running out of ideas though, so you really have to quit this soon."

"I will." I assured her. "Dr. Meredith told me that Jeremy has been doing a great job in his therapy sessions. He should be out of rehab in a couple of months."

Caroline didn't look convinced. "That's the fourth time she's said that. Every time Jeremy gets out he goes right back to using."

"I know this time will be different." I said in a certain voice. "You should've seen him last week when I came to visit. He looked… happy."

"I sure hope so." She said in a low voice. "But if he goes back again, promise me you'll find another job?"

I looked at her and I knew she was right. I couldn't stay like this forever, and I honestly didn't know how more of it I could take. But I was a high school drop-out, and finding a job in New York City with no experience was like finding a needle in a haystack. I pushed the thought away and decided I'd mull over it when the time came.

"What are you doing here so early, anyway?" I asked as I yawned, realizing how exhausted and sore I was. "Coffee isn't helping.. I should get to bed soon."

"You're such a vampire." Caroline teased. "I had to sneak out of Tyler's house at five am because his mom suddenly decided to come home. And now _I_ can't go home because what would my dear mother think of me?"

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Mrs. Lockwood still doesn't know you two are dating? I thought Tyler was finally going to tell her."

"Well, Tyler said he needs to catch her in a good mood." She explained. "Otherwise, it would result into a two hour lecture of why he shouldn't date before he graduates from high school."

"He's such a Mama's boy." I joked.

"I mean, I understand her in a way. She's scared that if Tyler gets distracted he'll fail his classes and even drop out of school. She doesn't want him to end up like –" She stopped and suddenly covered her mouth with her hand. She realized she had been babbling on about how every parent doesn't want their kid to end up like me.

"It's okay, Care." I said. "Mrs. Lockwood is right."

"Oh I'm sorry, Elena." She said in a very concerned voice. "I didn't mean to… I mean sometimes I just talk and talk and not even think about what I'm saying."

I laughed, trying to make her feel less guilty. "Yeah, it's one of the many things I like about you. You're honest."

She smiled as she hugged me tightly, making my body feel even more sore. "Ow.." I winced and she let go. "I'm going to bed. You can stay as long as you like, Care. Just lock the door when you leave."

She nodded as she made herself comfortable on my worn-out couch. "Thanks, Elena."

I started to head to the bedroom when she called out again. This time, her voice sounded happy and excited. "I forgot to tell you – Tyler and I are planning a vacation trip to Mystic Falls next month. You should come with!"

I flinched upon hearing the place.

_Mystic Falls, _huh_._

She probably noticed the sudden look on my face, but was still determined to get me to say yes. "It's been two years, Elena. Maybe you should try to visit the one place where you were most happy."

"Yeah…" I heard myself say. "Maybe I should."

* * *

"Welcome back, Princess."

I turned around to see Matt Donovan with his usual warm smile from behind the bar.

"Hey, Matt," I smiled back. "It's good to see you tonight. Wanna give me a shot before I start?"

"The usual?"

I nodded as I sat myself in front of him. He then set a glass and poured Vodka and Rum, topping it off with Lime Juice and Grenadine. I beamed in approval.

"Here you go." He said as he also poured himself the same shot. "Cheers!"

We both finished in one gulp. Matt was the only bartender who could perfect this mix, anyone else would either make it too strong or too sweet.

"How's the crowd tonight?" I asked, looking around the club. I saw some familiar faces and I knew I would be making a lot of money again. I sighed in relief.

"Mr. Fifty is here, like always. Stay away from the left side though. I just saw a bunch of kids there who looked like they just turned legal. Oh, and a man I've never seen before came here and asked about you. Quite young – probably just a few years older than you. Lean, average height, striking eyes."

I raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Well," he leaned in closer so only I could hear what he was about to say. "He knew your real name. He _specifically_ asked for you, Elena."

I was quiet for a moment. Maybe it was another one of those high school guys who quickly came onto me as soon as they found out I was working in a strip club. But then again, I had been constantly switching clubs and changing stage names just so people who knew would eventually lose track. I really didn't want to deal with one of them again.

"Thanks, Matt." I said and got up to leave. "I should go before anyone recognizes me here."

"I hope this will be the last time I see you on that stage." He said, his eyes warm and genuine. "I know I've said that countless of times, but I won't get tired of saying it again."

I gave him one last smile before heading towards the dressing room. "I hope so, too." I whispered to myself.

* * *

Matt was right about the left side of the stage. Those guys just kept on whistling and beckoning me to come closer, their hands more empty than my own wallet. It was a relief that none of them were from my high school.

I took a quick glance at the bar clock and saw that Matt was as busy as I was. _Good_, I thought. At least I wasn't the only one making money here. There were only ten minutes left before my shift ended, though I actually wanted it to last longer. The crowd tonight was unbelievably energized and rich, causing my fitted leather outfit to look quite bulky. As I walked back to the center of the stage, I caught a glimpse of what seemed like the brightest sapphire I had ever seen. I turned towards the corner and saw a remarkably handsome man standing alone, arms crossed with a beer on his right hand.

This was definitely the same man Matt told me about. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, tall and strong. Without even realizing it, I started heading towards his direction, ignoring the hands that reached up for me from below. He then gave me the sexiest smirk I had ever seen, causing my heart to give out an unusual loud thump.

Before I knew it, the music ended and the lights dimmed. There was the loud applause and whistles from the crowd, marking the end of the show. I quickly headed towards the backstage, still dazed out from the man with the blue eyes. I found myself hoping for him to be there outside my dressing room door, waiting for me to show and give him more.

It took me exactly five minutes to freshen up and change into another sexy outfit that Caroline had prepared for me. I was anxious to see if he would be there, and how he would look like up close. I opened the door and the usual sound of gasps and admiration filled the air. I quickly looked through the faces of all the men who wanted me, careful to take only the hand of that one man I wanted. To my disappointment, he was nowhere to be found.

"Take your pick, Princess." My bodyguard said as he tried to keep the men at an arm's length.

I looked around one more time and opted for a man in tux, probably in his mid-thirties. He whooped back in excitement as he followed me and Mason towards the back door. As soon we reached the outside of the club, Mason gave me a slight nod and headed back inside. I was left there with this man who smelled strongly of beer and smoke. I silently cursed in disgust.

_Wrong choice, Elena_.

I cleared my throat and tried to put my act together. "Soo..." I started in a low, seductive voice. "Where are you taking me tonight, sweetheart?"

He pulled out a cigarette, not even paying attention even as I slowly unzipped half of the sheer top I wore.

"Sorry, sweetheart." He finally said. "As much as I want to fuck you, I have another agenda planned out."

I looked at him and I knew something was wrong. I quickly headed back towards the door, hoping Mason would still be there to let me back in. But before I even got there, he was already blocking the way, his face covered in a fog of smoke.

"Nah uh." He said playfully. "You stay still if you don't wanna get hurt." He locked his strong arms around me and I felt a prick of pain on my left arm.

"Let me go!" I screamed as loud as I could. Before I knew it, my head was spinning out of control and the hold he had on me slowly lost its grip. It was as if I had a really bad hangover, except hangovers didn't make your vision blurry. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again, desperately trying to stay awake. It was no use. I felt myself falling down on the cold hard ground, unable to move a muscle.

Before I completely passed out, I heard footsteps coming towards us.

"Finally, eh?" One of them spoke. "Took you long enough."

"Bitch wouldn't pick me the first two trys." The man replied. "I guess this tux was all it took though… cheap, little slut."

The other man chuckled loudly as he bent down to pick me up. "We'll be the ones to make money off her now. Let's go, Kol, before her son-of-a-bitch bodyguard shows up."

And with one last breath, I fell into the darkness.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing the Epilogue of this story! I hope you like this one ;) Check back to see what will happen to our poor Elena! :D And pleeease review and let me know how I'm doing. ^.^**

**xoxo**

**Mizz Jayzcee**


	3. Chapter Two: Tamed

**Chapter Two:**

**Tamed**

"You really shouldn't be here."

A familiar voice from behind me echoed. I reluctantly spun around, my head throbbed with what seemed to be like an endless pain. To my surprise, the figure right before my eyes was none other than Miranda Gilbert, my adoptive mother.

"Mom?" I asked in confusion. I examined the place and realized that we were in the cemetery where my parents were buried. I looked back at her, squeezed my eyes shut, then opened them again. "Is this a dream?"

She smiled as she took a step towards me, her hand beckoning me to come closer. I hesitated, unsure what exactly to feel at the moment. A part of me wanted to run towards her, my arms aching to feel her once again. "What's happening, mom? Why am I seeing you? Am I dead, too? You seem so real…"

"You're hallucinating." She answered, her eyes weary and sad. "You've been drugged, and you need to snap out of it."

As soon as she said _'drugged', _I felt my head split into two. Flashbacks of before I fainted came crashing down and I knew I was in trouble. It had been a long time since I felt the same fear, the same uncertainty, the same hopelessness.

"Wake up, Elena." She said, her voice now stern and cold. "You need to wake up."

"But what if I want to stay…" I found myself asking as I looked at her with longing eyes. "I don't want to go back… I want to stay with you."

"No." She snapped. "Think about Jeremy. If you stay here, you will never see him again. You have to wake up or it will be too late. Wake up now, Elena. Wake up!"

The ground from beneath shook as the surroundings became distorted. I felt as if I was being sucked into an invisible void, with nothing but the darkness to hold on to. There was a feeling of weightlessness, then everything else became still. I felt my body regain its senses and I knew I was back into reality.

I kept my eyes closed as I observed the state I was in. Strong ropes bound me and masking tape was wrapped around my mouth. We were definitely in a car, but by the feel of it, we weren't in a rush. They must have planned this very carefully; otherwise Mason would have been suspicious from the very moment the man in tux stepped into the club.

"Are you sure we weren't followed?" The voice asked, and I was pretty sure it was from the same man who kidnapped me. Was his name Kyle? No, Kobe?

"_Kol,_" Another voice confirmed for me. "That was supposed to be your job. You were supposed to make sure no one suspected your cover."

Kol, my kidnapper, scoffed at the man. He was driving, for his voice sounded more distant than the other man, who I was pretty sure was right beside me. "This bitch preoccupied me, okay? It was hard enough to avoid those undercover cops surrounding the place, let alone get passed her bodyguard."

"And remind me again why we had to go specifically for her? There are hundreds of strippers and prostitutes in New York, most of them more willing and less of a drag."

Kol let out a laugh. "This bitch is worth far more than any of those whores we've sold. Trust me, Connor. We'll finally get the Originals to place their highest bid, and they _never_ disappoint."

Connor didn't sound so convinced. "You were once part of them. You should know they only go for the best and cannot be easily swayed. This girl looks ordinary to me."

"I've watched her." Kol insisted. "I know what she's worth. Plus, she's got no one. Her parents are long dead, her brother is a hopeless druggie, and her aunt is busy sulking at God knows where. No one will look for her – an easy prey."

"No boyfriend?"

"No."

There was silence. I could only guess that Kol probably succeeded in convincing this Connor that I was the perfect catch, whatever the hell that meant. I shuddered as I replayed their conversation in my head. They _knew_ me. They knew not only my name, but my family's history as well. _No, no, no, _I cried to myself. Had they hurt Aunt Jenna? Jeremy? And what did they mean by _undercover cops_? I was aware prostitution was illegal, but stripping wasn't. That was why my real identity had always been kept a secret. Mason and his team always made sure there were no cops, media, or anyone else who might blow my cover. It had been hard enough these past two years, and now this? My body shuddered as fear crept up my mind.

We came to a stop and I felt myself being heaved off the car. I was still weak and dizzy from whatever it was they injected in me, and I knew I couldn't fight them off. I let myself be carried away through what seemed to be an endless tunnel as their footsteps and hushed voices echoed. I slowly opened my eyes, careful not to give away my consciousness.

There were three of them, one of which I hadn't heard speak. Connor carried me on his shoulder like a sack of rice while Kol lit a cigarette.

"Should we head straight to the auction room or should we freshen her up?" Conner asked as we went up a flight of stairs.

"Nah, she's good as is." Kol answered. "Our bidders have been waiting long enough."

"I'll get the other girls ready." The other man finally spoke. "I'll meet you there." He then turned left towards a separate alley and disappeared into the darkness.

As Connor rounded the opposite way, my shoulder accidentally hit a wall and I winced in pain. I panicked as Kol noticed and instantly pulled my hair up.

"You've been awake for quite some time now, haven't you? He sneered. "That's okay, sweetheart. I'll just have to give you another dose."

I spat at his face as I tried to kick Conner as hard as I could. "Let me go!" He didn't bulge.

"It'd be better if you don't fight." He said as he continued walking. "You'll only hurt yourself."

"She's a feisty one." Kol laughed. "Our bidders will love her even more."

"Make sure you only give enough to tame her. We need her awake."

And with that, I felt another prick on my left arm. I tried to squirm out of Connor's grip one last time, but it was no use. My body started to feel numb once again as my vision darkened, though this time I remained conscious. Kol muttered a few words and his voice sounded like a horse neighing for food. I laughed and was even more amused when my own voice sounded like a chipmunk.

"There ya go, sweetheart." Kol slurred. "Ain't that bad, right?"

We finally reached what looked like an opera house with rows and rows of chairs and a big stage crammed with more girls dressed like me. I couldn't stop giggling when I came across a brunette, her makeup smeared all over her face like a clown.

"This one put up a bigger fight than you did." Kol whispered. "My guy had to splash hot water in her face to teach her a lesson. You don't wanna end up like her, do you now sweetheart?"

I shook my head right away. "No, sir, no." I garbled and Kol let out another neigh. He then dragged me past all the girls and towards the back, where the other man we were with earlier was already waiting.

"Everything good so far?" Kol asked the man with no name. He nodded. I leaned closer to study his face and realized he was fairly good looking, almost like the man with the blue eyes. I reached my hand out towards him, but he jerked away, giving me an irritated look.

"This one we save for last. The Originals will be at the royal box. Watch them for me."

"You got it." He replied and left once again. I felt my face draw a frown.

"You like pretty boys, don't you?" Kol teased. "Don't worry, you'll see lots of them once you get bought. Now, be a good girl and stay here. Don't come out till I tell you to, got it?"

I obeyed and found myself a quiet corner behind the thick heavy curtains that separated the stage. I flopped on the floor and waited for my horse, just like he instructed.

* * *

"Item Number Twenty-Six."

Connor spoke in the microphone as Kol shoved the brunette towards the center stage. Her eyes dropped low as voices from all over the crowd placed their bids.

"Five hundred dollars!" A group of men in suits shouted.

"One thousand!"

"One thousand and two hundred!"

They went on and on until someone had shouted two thousand dollars and the brunette was declared 'Sold'. By that time, Kol appeared to my right and told me to get up and walk to the center. "It's your moment, sweetheart. Make me proud."

I wobbled my way there and felt all eyes on me. Many of them stared, examined me from head to toe, and nodded in approval. I looked around and a moment of pride soared through me. This felt just like in the club - everyone accepted and admired me. I smiled as I took another step. My leg seemed to stretch on forever and I found this slightly amusing. I extended my other leg forward, took one more big step, and positioned myself where everybody could see me. I looked back and glanced at Kol who gave me a big smile and a thumbs up. I grinned at him.

"Item Number Twenty Seven!" Connor announced loudly. In a split second, a dozen pair of hands shot up in the air.

"One thousand dollars!"

I giggled. _  
_

_"_One thousand and five!"

More giggles.

_"_Two thousand!"

_Money, money, money!_

"Three!"

I took another glance at Kol, expecting him to be jumping up and down in excitement. To my confusion, he looked pissed. He kept looking up at the top boxes situated above the yelling crowd. I followed his gaze and saw that there were more men in suits up there where they sat quietly and still. I, too, frowned at their lack of interest.

"Five thousand dollars!" Connor declared. "Going once, going twice..." He hesitated just in case there were more bids to come. The silence pretty much cleared this up for him. "And _SO-_"

"Ten thousand dollars!"

Loud gasps emerged from the crowd as all heads turned towards the source of the highest bidder. A tall, fair, and blond haired man appeared at the edge of the top box, his stare piercing through my very soul.

_Blue eyes._

My heart jolted as I examined him carefully. He tilted his head, as if amused by the way I was looking at him. Then, a sudden feel of wrongness ran through me, and I knew he wasn't the same man. His face seemed to contort in madness and his electric blue eyes looked nothing like the warm and passionate ones I had seen in the club.

_Club._

I stared in confusion.

_Drugged. Kidnapped._

Flashbacks of Matt, Mason, and the man in tux replayed in my head. I turned around towards Kol and saw the look of his satisfaction in his face as he walked towards me. I backed away quickly.

"There, there, sweetheart." He smirked. "You did a fine job. Now, come here."

"No." I answered as my eyes wondered around, trying to find an escape route.

"I see the Ecstasy's wearing off. No worries, there's no need for that anymore." He grabbed and spun me around so that both my arms were behind my back. "You-"

_BANG!_

A sudden gun shot rang through the stage. I ducked my head as Kol tripped over me and landed face flat on the floor. He winced in pain and I saw blood pouring down his knee.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled. Connor ignored him and ran straight for me, his arms open and ready to pin me down in a deadlock. I hopelessly tucked my head in between my knees and cried. Gunshots were going off from every corner of the place and I knew I didn't have enough strength to run away.

I waited, my eyes closed.

Connor never came. Instead, I felt myself being hauled up by another set of arms.

"It's okay, Elena. It's over."

I looked up and found myself staring into the same bright, sapphire-like eyes I had first seen in the club. My heart beat loudly as he gave me a warm smile.

"I'm Damon." he said. "You're safe with me."

I couldn't speak. I just stared at him as if he was the most beautiful thing on the planet. Then, I slowly felt myself drawing back from reality and into the darkness once again. _No, not again!_ I tried to stay awake but as always, my body didn't listen to me. I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**There ya go! Elena meets Damon :3 What do you think about this chapter? Please review and let me know! **

**xoxo**

**Mizz Jayzcee**


	4. Chapter Three: Undercover

**Chapter Three:**

**Undercover**

I woke up from probably the most peaceful sleep I ever had since my parents died. It was almost as if nothing had happened the night before, for I woke up back in my little apartment feeling refreshed. I looked around to check the room, but there was no one there with me. I sat quietly as I recollected my thoughts, unsure of how and when I got home. The last thing I could remember clearly was seducing that man in tux, everything else was blurred out.

As I stood up to reach for the glass of water on the bedside table, I tripped over something big and heavy. "Ow!" I winced in pain. I looked back and saw a suitcase laying flat by the bed. I hesitated for a second, debating whether to open it or not. It could be Caroline's supply of new nightly outfits, but as I leaned in closer to examine the suitcase, I realized my sophisticated best friend would never own something as ancient looking as this. I sighed as I lifted it up on my lap and slowly unlatched both sides. Nothing could've prepared me for what I saw, for as the light hit what was inside, my whole body froze.

"_Omg.." _

I clasped my mouth as I gazed at the bundles of hundred dollar bills neatly stacked on top of each other. On top of them was a white piece of paper with these words:

_All yours, but don't tell anyone about it. _

_Keep your clothes on and live your life._

_- D_

And just like that, everything came rolling back to me, hitting me wave after wave. Kol. Connor. The Opera House. The bidding. Those deadly blue eyes. Gunshots. Damon.

_Damon. _

I didn't think twice. I hid the suitcase underneath the bed, grabbed my cardigan, and rushed to the one place where I hoped to find the man who saved my life.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know who he is?"

I fumed at Matt as he stood behind the bar, dumbfounded.

"I don't know who you're talking about, Elena, I swear." He insisted, his arms raised to a surrender. "I have never heard of a Damon before."

"Remember that man who was looking for me two nights ago?" I asked more calmly. He nodded. "That's Damon. When was the last time you saw him?"

"Oh, him. Uhh.. that same night, I guess. As soon as you finished your shift, he put his beer down on the bar table and left."

I stared at him and knew he was telling the truth. Matt never lied, not that he wasn't good at it. He was just genuinely honest.

"Thanks, Matt." I said, my voice defeated. "And I'm sorry for barging in on you like that. I just need to figure some things out."

"Sounds like they're some pretty serious things, Elena. Did he… do anything bad to you?"

"No, nothing like that." I replied. "I need to find Mason."

"He's probably smoking at the back." He hinted.

I thanked him again and headed towards the back door, my patience thinning with every second that passed. It didn't take long for me to find Mason though. As soon as I neared the dressing room, I heard hushed voices and instantly knew one was his.

"What do you mean they got away?"

Mason's voice.

"As soon as shots were fired, about five more armoured men came. We couldn't get close enough."

Another voice. For some reason, I felt as if I had heard him before but not quite sure where.

"Do we have someone tracing them?"

"Working on it. They're going to be hard to track. We were lucky enough to have gotten that close."

"What of Elena?"

I froze as my name was mentioned. Whatever this thing was, Mason, my trusted bodyguard, was involved. My head spun with both fear and confusion.

"We'll leave her out of it. It was risky enough to send her in there, she could've gotten killed."

"Do you think she'll just stay quiet about all of this? She's seen too much. She'll blow our cover."

"We can't keep using her. It's too dangerous."

"I know that, but letting her go is more dangerous for us. If they find her, we're done for."

"So what are you suggesting we do?" The familiar voice asked. There was silence and I knew I couldn't wait for the answer. Or maybe I didn't want to hear it. I stepped forward and pushed the back door hard, almost knocking Mason down. The other man stumbled backwards as he drew his gun and pointed it straight to my face.

"Elena?"

Mason stared at me with a horrified look at his face. "Are you crazy?! We could've shot you!"

"Well from what I heard I thought you were planning to do that anyway!" I glared at him. He dropped his gaze and shook his head.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised." The other man said as he dropped his gun. "Being feisty is her nature."

I turned to face him only to realize that I had met him before.

"You…" I gasped, remembering where I'd seen the strong features of that face. He was with Kol and Connor the night I was kidnapped, the same man who helped in abducting the rest of those girls.

Without even thinking, I lunged at him with everything I got. I punched, slapped, kicked, and clawed with full force as Mason struggled to hold me back.

"Damnit, Elena! Stop!" He screamed, his voice deafening my ears. But I couldn't stop, not after everything that had happened. I kept going until I had no strength left in my arms and legs and Mason was able to drag me away. I sobbed in his arms.

"Calm down. He's not the enemy."

I shook my head. "Yes he is. He was there that night. Please… you have to arrest him."

The man, who now looked like he had seen better days, stepped towards me with a sympathetic look in his eyes. I cringed as I tried to push myself backwards.

"Elena…" he said in a low voice. "I know there can never be a good enough excuse for what we did, but I swear I won't hurt you anymore."

"He's from FBI Undercover Operations." Mason explained. "And so am I. We'll explain everything, just calm down and promise not to do anything stupid, okay?"

I nodded as I hoisted myself up. This was getting even more fucked up by the minute.

"I'm sorry if we haven't been properly introduced." the FBI agent said as he extended his right arm. "I'm Stefan."

* * *

An hour and a half later, I found myself quietly waiting at Stefan Salvatore's office as he went to grab me water. I didn't realize how exhausted I was despite the long sleep I just had. Stefan suggested that my body was still recovering from the drug overdose, and that I was lucky it didn't kill me. He explained how I was brought straight to the hospital right after the cops raided the theatre and had been unconscious for almost fifteen hours.

"How did I get back in my apartment?" I asked, careful not to mention anything about the suitcase hiding under my bed.

Stefan sat himself in front of me, his hair still ruffled from the earlier attack. "My brother brought you back, insisting that it would be safer." He explained. "The doctor was asking too many questions, so as soon as most of the drug was drained out from your system, he bailed you out."

"How long have you been watching me?" I flinched at my own question.

"Long enough." He said simply. "Kol found you a few months ago and thought you were the perfect catch. He asked me to look for your family, which I did - but don't worry, they're safe. I made sure of that. He had been abducting experienced strippers and prostitutes from all over the country, selling them off to Auctioneers. The largest group in all of United States is called The Originals, the same group who bought you for ten thousand dollars. They rarely come out in the open, but when they do, they place the highest bid and no one ever goes against them."

"They're... sex trafficking, aren't they?" I gaped at him in horror. I thought situations like these only happened in movies, but here I was, sitting right in the middle of it. I couldn't even imagine what would've happened if they hadn't come to save me.

"Yes." He answered as he dropped his gaze on the floor. "Kol was convinced that The Originals would finally bid for you, and as soon as I saw you, I knew he was right."

He paused, carefully examining me. "There's something about you, Elena. You're not like the others."

I looked away, though I still felt his gaze on me. I was used to people seeing me, but somehow, it felt different with him. I fidgeted with my sweaty hands as I shifted uncomfortably on the chair. He must've noticed this for he quickly dropped his stare and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry." He said, awkwardly arranging the files on his desk. "Don't worry, we won't involve you in this case anymore. All I ask of you is to keep quiet, at least until this whole thing is over."

"You... aren't going to arrest me?" I stammered. I was aware that prostitution was illegal and I found it hard to believe that the FBI would just let me walk away.

"No." He answered, his lips curving up into a smile. "You were the key part of this whole operation. Consider it a truce."

"So that's it?"

He smiled again as he stood up and led me to the door. "Yes. Just promise me you won't go back to that club again, okay?"

I looked up at him, debating whether he knew about the suitcase or not. '_Don't tell anyone about it.' _The words flashed in my head. I needed to see Damon.

"Uh.. Stefan?" I called out in a soft voice. "Can I talk to Damon?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"He... saved me." I said in a hesitant tone. "I just want to say thank you."

"I'll forward the message. He's not here at the moment." He said as he quickly ushered me out of the office.

_"I'm right here, brother."_

A sudden voice from behind me spoke. I spun around and was met by none other than Damon and that usual smirk on his face. I tensed and realized I had no idea what to say to him.

"Nice to see you again, Elena." He said as he walked towards me. "Mind if I give you a ride home?"

"Absolutely not." Stefan snapped. "We already went through this, Damon. You can't be seen with her."

"And you can?" Damon snapped back. "You brought her here, so it's only right someone makes sure she gets home safe."

And with that, Damon gave Stefan one last grin as he put his arm around my shoulder, escorting me out to the parking lot.

* * *

I sat in awkward silence in the car, trying to think of how to start a conversation. Somehow, I felt uneasy around him, even though he was the reason I was still alive.

"You aren't supposed to be here." He said, almost making me jump. "I guess my note wasn't specific enough."

"So that money did come from you." I confirmed to myself. "Where did you get that much?

"You aren't supposed to be asking questions either." He said sternly. I turned to face him and realized he was constantly checking the rear view mirrors as if there was someone following us. I peered at the back and saw that we were the only ones on the road.

"Is there something wrong?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he slowed down and pulled over at the curb.

"Elena..." He started as he turned his gaze on me. The look on his face was nothing like the assuring one I saw in the theatre. It was strained and pale, almost as if there was something sucking the energy out of him. "This thing isn't over. Stefan believes he scared The Originals, but they aren't the type to be swayed so easily. They'll come back soon enough, and when they do, they'll look for you. They never lost anything they wanted."

"I..." I was out of words. Stefan had just managed to assure me that everything was going to be okay. Now here I was, looking at the defeated face of the man who had saved my life.

"Listen," he continued. "You are to take that money, leave the apartment, and go somewhere far. You are not to come near this place again, no matter what happens. You don't know who we're dealing with, Elena. These people aren't just sex traffickers, they're killers."

"What about Jeremy? Aunt Jenna?" I gaped at him. " I can't just leave them behind, Damon. If they really want to find me, they will and it won't matter where I go. I'm staying."

"No."

"There's nothing you can do about it."

He leaned back on the seat and buried his face in his arms. He sighed heavily as he started the car again and hastily drove off, this time in a much faster speed.

"Fine." He said. "But you're gonna have to stay with me."

* * *

**Thank you so much for your patience! I'm sorry it took this long to update, I had been busy with work! Anyways, I hope you like this one... There is so much more to come so please be patient with me! Thank you for all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It means a lot!**

**xoxo**

**Mizz Jayzcee**


	5. Chapter Four: Stay

**Chapter Four:**

**Stay**

_***Out of Elena's POV***_

"Foolish of them to think they could sabotage us like that."

His voice was cold and lethal, his eyes glowering with nothing but the intent to kill. The fireplace was the only thing battling with the chill and bitterness that seemed to surround this man. The two naked prostitutes lying in his bed served him no more purpose. He only wanted that one girl.

"Don't dwell on it too much, Nik." I told him. "Our business is at its peak. It needs your full attention."

He turned to face me. I had seen him during his darkest days, known him both inside and out, and been with him through thick and thin. But I had to admit, I had not seen him in this kind of hatred and obsession.

"You know very well I won't just sit back while they celebrate a victory." He growled at me. "I don't like being mocked, and I don't like not getting what I want."

"It can hardly be called a victory if we are still here, drinking scotch and fucking whores." I said in a raised voice. The girls from behind me giggled as they playfully sprawled on the bed in attempt to seduce my brother.

""I want _that_ girl." He said, his tone definite. "Find out who she is."

I scoffed at his insanity. "I assure you there are others out there who are much better. We were set up, Niklaus. At this point it is safe to say that we can trust no one but ourselves. I can't have you jeopardizing our chance in success."

He pushed away from the chair he was sitting at and aggressively leapt towards me. "_This_," He glowered. "is our chance to success, Elijah. I know potential when I see it, and this girl will not only please our clients but also leave them wanting more."

"Are you sure she is meant to satisfy them and not yourself?"

"_DON'T," _He gripped the hem of my collar in his hand, "question me. Find her." And with that, he stormed out of the room, leaving me with no choice but to go along with his stupidity. I slowly took out the phone in my pocket and dialled a number I knew by heart. My call was answered after a short ring.

"Code."

The man spoke in a monotone voice.

"_Viking._"

I replied. His silence confirmed my identity. "Give me all the information you have on Number Twenty Seven at the New York Auction."

"You got it. Give me 24 hours."

* * *

_***Back to Elena's POV***_

"When you said _stay_, you meant to actually _move in_ with you?!"

I glared at Damon as he led me inside his condo.

"Exactly." He answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world. I walked into the living room and carefully examined the place. It was definitely nowhere near the dirty and cramped apartment I managed to live in. Everything was surprisingly clean and organized. There was more than enough space for just one man who I assumed would always spend late hours in his office trying to crack a case. I found myself imagining how it would be like to share such a comfortable place with someone who I found really attractive. My eyes widened in excitement and drifted from the couch and towards his bedroom door.

"Elena?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to face Damon, only to find him carefully observing me with those blue eyes. "Penny for your thoughts?" He smirked.

I blushed as I awkwardly looked away. '_Crap,' _I thought to myself. There was no way I could resist him, and if something did happen between us, things would turn awkward and he'd eventually kick me out. "I can't live with you, Damon." I heard myself say. "This isn't necessary. I can go back to my place and take care of myself. I can put triple locks if I have to."

"Oh yeah, triple locks would definitely stop big, armed men who probably could knock down a wall if they had to." He taunted, rolling his eyes. "It's either you stay here or you leave New York for good. Pick one, Elena."

"I don't want to be a burden. You're obviously caught up with this case, so if I stay here, I'll just get in your way."

"Pick one." He repeated. Something in his voice told me he was more than serious. There was no reasoning with this man.

"Fine," I finally said. "But I'm taking the couch."

He crossed his eyebrows. "What kind of guy would I be if I let a girl sleep on the couch?"

He walked towards the bedroom with the suitcase of cash in his hand. "I have a safe in the room. Put the case in there and change the password. Don't tell anyone else, not even me."

"I'm not kicking you out of your own bed, Damon. You're already doing too much for me."

"I'm barely home anyway. Unless..." He playfully smiled at me. "you want me to sleep on the bed with you?"

This time I knew my cheeks probably turned like plump tomatoes, if they hadn't already. I was used to men inviting me to bed all the time and never felt anything else but eagerness for their money. I had never felt shy and excited at the same time, and now I was feeling all these emotions which I never even knew existed.

"It was a joke, Elena." I heard Damon say in a soft voice. My heart sunk. I didn't want it to be a joke.

"Yeah, I know."

"I will never make you do anything like that again, okay?" He walked towards me until he was only an inch away. I dropped my gaze but he lifted my chin back up and held his gaze as if he was staring right through my soul.

"I..." I stared at his lips as he leaned in closer. _Kiss me! Kiss me! _Every part of me screamed in lust and I swore my insides felt like they were in a roller coaster. He was hauntingly beautiful. His thick, dark hair hung gracefully over his forehead, emphasizing his high cheekbones and masculine jawline. The outlines on his face were rough, but they made him look strong and seductive. I found myself yearning to touch him in every angle possible, but I held back, and in that instance, I felt him hold back too.

"You should get some rest." He whispered as he dropped his hand, instantly leaving my skin bare. "I can grab the rest of your things tomorrow morning. It's best if you stay here."

"Why are you doing this for me, Damon?" I asked him. "You don't even know me."

"It's our fault you got into this mess." He answered. "This is only temporary, and as soon as we catch The Originals, you'll be free to go."

In my head, I already knew this would be his answer. But somehow, I silently wished that there was another reason, maybe something more he saw in me, just like Stefan did. I was probably still high on drugs to think that he would actually like me. Who would like a prostitute who had been seen and fucked by most likely a hundred men?

"Thank you." It was all I managed to say before heading to the bedroom. As soon as I walked in, his strong scent filled the air, making my longing for him intensify even more. It would only be a matter of time before I gave in, and if that time did come, I just wished he'd feel the same way too.

* * *

The cold rush of wind woke me up in the middle of the night, and as I struggled to close the slightly opened window, I heard muffled sounds in the living room. I quietly walked out of the bedroom and towards the couch where Damon slept. I found him curled up in a ball like a kid, his blanket slumped on the floor. He looked peaceful with his breathing soft and steady. I bent down to pick up the blanket and carefully tucked him in. I then realized he was quite the heavy sleeper, so I decided to stare at him a little longer, almost memorizing every feature of his face. Even in his sleep he managed to look amazingly handsome.

I glanced at the digital radio clock on the side table and saw that it was almost 4 am. My body suddenly felt exhausted and I knew I needed to get more sleep. I quietly stood up, but as I did, Damon mumbled something in a desperate voice.

"No... please don't..."

I stared at him, wondering if he had been awake the whole time.

"Don't hurt her... please..." He pleaded. A bad dream, I thought. I wasn't sure if I should wake him up and risk letting him know that I had been watching. But by the sound of his voice, I knew it was more than just a nightmare. He was hurting.

"Damon?" I said as I gently tapped his shoulder. He shivered as he hugged the blanket tighter.

"Katherine..."

I froze. I was pretty sure I didn't introduce myself as a Katherine. I felt my heart ache as I heard him repeat another girl's name a few more times. The peaceful look on his face was gone and now replaced with a certain look of desperation. He was almost crying, and I couldn't bear to see the look of fear overcome his face.

"Damon." I called out a little bit louder. "Wake up, Damon."

He sprung his eyes open and swiftly grabbed my hand, gripping it almost too tightly. I gasped in surprise as he looked at me with every intent to kill.

"Elena?" He panted, not letting go of my hand.

"Uhh.. hi."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You were... dreaming." I told him as I winced in pain. He immediately let go of my hand, leaving a red mark that I was sure would probably last a few hours. He then sat upright, wiping the cold sweat off his face before turning back to face me again.

"I'm so sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't." I lied. "I heard you say something about... about someone called Katherine."

He looked at me in surprise. He was silent for a few seconds as if trying to recall what it was he dreamt about. He then shook his head and let out a heavy sigh.

"It's probably just a random name." He said. "I've always been a sleep talker."

I didn't push further. I had a feeling he was hiding something... or maybe _someone _from his past. He had said Katherine way too clearly for it to be just a random name. I gave him a slight nod and stood up to leave, but he grabbed my hand again, this time much gentler.

"Wait..." He whispered. "Can I... stay with you? Just for tonight, I swear."

I opened my mouth to argue back, but as I looked at him, I realized he was still scared. His arm shivered underneath mine, his eyes shut as if in pain.

"Uhm, sure..." I said. I tugged his hand up and he stood with the blanket slung in his shoulder. He followed me to the bedroom like a child with his head hung low. "I usually sleep on the right side." I told him.

He said nothing as he climbed on the left side of the bed and then slowly laid flat on his back, his gaze now fixed on the ceiling. I clambered next to him, pulling the blanket up until it covered both our shoulders. I peered my eyes at him and waited, but he didn't move an inch.

"Are you okay?" I decided to ask.

"Mhmm."

He didn't say any more. I noticed the shivering had stopped and his breathing was now calm. I wondered if this was something he always went through at night, then I remembered what he told me earlier this morning -'_I'm barely home anyway.' _I closed my eyes as I pushed the thought away. It felt as if I was invading his privacy.

"Goodnight, Damon." I whispered.

I felt him shift towards me, gently brushing my arm. My heart thumped loudly as it anticipated his next move. To my disappointment, everything became quiet and still.

"Night, Lena..." He said before drifting off to another deep sleep. This time, I didn't wake up to any more of his nightmares.

* * *

**Mhhhmmmm... I wonder what Damon was dreaming about *wink wink*. Stay tuned to find out! Please don't forget to review ^_^**

**xoxo**

**Mizz Jayzcee**


End file.
